Корнелия Хейл
Корнелия Хейл ''(англ. Cornelia Hale)'' – одна из пяти новых Стражниц. Её элемент – земля. Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Корнелию поначалу раздражает неведение о новых силах и она часто выражала своё недовольство по этому поводу. Ей было сложнее всего принять новую себя. Когда Тарани была в плену на Меридиане, Корнелия конфликтовала с Вилл, так как не могла простить лидерше, что та приняла решение оставить подругу на произвол судьбы... Во время правления Фобоса, единственная из стражниц верила в Элион, даже пыталась переубедить её. Поначалу подруга не слушала её, но, в конце концов, осознала, что сделала ошибку, и помогла стражницам посадить брата. Сила Корнелия может ускорять рост растений и деревьев. В бое применяет лианы, как главное оружие. Может управлять ростом своих волос. Earth.gif земля.gif Корнелия волосы гиф.gif Внешность У Корнелии длинные блондинистые волосы. Её глаза цвета неба и уже и меньше, чем у остальных девочек. У неё стройная элегантная фигура. Самая высокая из чародеек. Её стиль самый женственный из подруг. Обычно надевает одежду по последней моде, в особенности длинные юбки. Стражница В превращении у Корнелии самая изящные одежды, так как состоит из бирюзового топа с длинными рукавами и открытыми плечами; драматично длинная в пол юбка фиолетового цвета с разрезом от правого бедра, кологтки в голубо-зелёную широкую полоску и тёмно-фиолетовые сапоги на калбуке, что еле доходят до колена. Новая сила Одежда стражницы почти не изменилась. Её новый топ покрывает плечи, так же как и ладони, и соединяется с юбкой. Изогнутая часть юбки сохраняется. На груди изображён её элемент, а крылья стали в разы больше. Характер Корнелия родилась в семье с достатком, что несильно повлияло на её характер. Хейлы живут в пентхаусе в богатом районе. Девушка - материалист, который много времени уделяет своему внешнему виду и моде. Также Корнелия самоуверенная, и ей кажется, что она может сделать всё сама. Хотя она очень заботливая и романтичная личность. Корни не всегда позитивна, однако готова справляться с любыми препятствиями на пути. Она бывает тверда и упряма, и из стражниц для неё меньше всего подходит с лёгкостью принимать что-то новое. Особенно тяжёлым и долгим для неё было поверить в силы стражницы... В комиксе Корнелия спокойная и дружелюбная. В сериале же ей больше присуще поведение испорченной и избалованной девочки, которая всё больше задевает Вилл и жестоко опускает её на землю из-за зависти к новенькой Вандом, которая заняла место лидера. Корни может быть достаточно саркастична и тщеславна, намного больше заботится о своём внешнем виде и мальчиках. Помимо этого, критикует одежду и внешность других. Всё же, у Корнелии есть то доброе сердце. Линия жизни (Основная статья «Линии жизни») Линия проходит прямо через всю ладонь. Обычно такие линии жизни встречаются у реалистов, что касается отношений. Такие люди не разрешают своим чувствам одержать верх, но когда они встречают того самого, отдаются на все сто процентов. Хобби Корнелия увлекается фигурным катанием (в сериале Лили хвасталась тем, что у сестры множество медалей). Слабости Корнелия не умеет плавать и боится воды. Комната (Основная статья «Комнаты стражниц») |-|Стиль= Стражница живёт в богатом районе Хитерфилда в пентхаусе, к которому прилагается частный бассейн и теннисный корт. Стиль комнаты вдохновлён темой фигурного катания. Всё пространство заполнено пустыми , что помещение превращается в одно большое зеркало. Комната всегда убрана, так как мама Корни следит, чтобы дочки соблюдали порядок. С того момента как Корнелия нашла старый личный дневник под кроватью, она старается держать всё на своих местах, чтобы не потерять снова. Девушка очень рада, что два года назад у неё появилась отдельная от сестры комната. |-|Привычки сна= Корнелия очень похожа на Наполеона. Она спит, свернувшись клубочком, обнимая свои коленки. У неё очень глубокий сон! Может случиться землетрясение, а Корнелия продолжит спать, как младенец. Единственная причина, что способна помешать сну девушки - кошмар или запутанные мысли. Настроение с утра желает лучшего. Первые пятнадцать минут Корнелию не стоит беспокоить... |-|Медали= Корнелия имеет бесконечное количество трофеев и медалей, которые она получила за фигурное катание. Самая дорогая медаль для неё - самая первая, которую она получила через год после того, как начала заниматься этим спортом. Она по-настоящему боролась за неё и получила своё заслуженное третье место и бронзу! |-|Стол= Это точно самая новая и современная мебель, которая есть у Корни в комнате. Ей нравится антиквариат, но это придаёт некую изюминку стилю. Стражнице особенно нравится, что это ломает классическую концепцию. Стол всегда пуст, чтобы девушка могла делать уроки и не отвлекаться. |-|Парфюм= Парфюм Корнелии рассказывает нам о том, что у девушки хороший и дорогой запах. Ей нравятся духи, что напоминают цветы, что-то счастливое и лёгкое подойдет больше всего. Также ей очень важно, чтобы продукты были натуральными. |-|Балкон= Место уединения стражницы. Когда она остро чувствует себя одинокой и брошенной, Корнелия сидит на балконе, что открывает ей взгляд на весь город, особенно её интересует парк. Ей нравится снаблюдать за людьми на улицах и выдумывать, как они живут, общаются и тому подобное. Отец Корнелии иногда выходит с ней на балкон, когда дочка подавлена и особенно грустна. Гарольд не забывает захватить с собой плитку шоколада. |-|Стул= Это был подарок бабушки Корнелии, когда у неё наконец-то появилась своя комната, и этот стул - антиквариат. Стражница очень испугалась, услышав о подарке бабушки, так как ей очень не нравится её вкус. Девушка была приятная удивлена, увидев стул, который ей сразу пришёлся по нраву. Она обожает читать книги, сидя в этом стуле, пока за окном капает дождь. |-|Плюшевый мишка= They reveal that Cornelia also has a very soft side. She keeps them all extremely clean (they are all washable). Each morning she place them in there personal spot, except for two who belong on the shelf. Lillian sometimes tries to steal them, and play with them, as she does with most of Cornelia’s belongings, this always ends up in a fight. |-|Тапочки= The softest and warmest slippers, you can buy for money. They have their own spot by the bed, so she easily can slip into them in the morning. Cornelia hated getting up to a cold floor! Отношения |-|Стражницы = Корни - призванный лидер, и на подсознательном уровне это и является причиной ссор с Вилл. Спустя некоторое время это проходит и они становятся ближе. Ирма. Корнелия достаточно терпеливо относится к выходкам стражницы воды, хотя иногда отвечает ей на шутки в свою сторону. |-|Лучшая подруга= До образования стражниц лучшей подругой была одноклассница Элион, пока не предала чародеек. Она поставила Корни перед выбором - она или её ведьмы. Несмотря на это, она защитила лучшую подругу от сил зла. |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Хейл») У Корнелии дружелюбная семья, хотя у них есть своего рода подъёмы и падения. Больше всего Корни любит отца семейства. Гарольд постоянно разнимает дочек, когда они ссорятся. Мама достаточно строга и держит дочек в крепкой хватке. Элизабет - идеальная мать и домохозяйка, хотя иногда Корнелии кажется, что Лилиан уделяют больше внимания. Отношения Лили и Корни схожи с тем, что происходит между Ирмой и Крисом - сестрёнка также донимает стражницу. Она любит воровать вещи, а также сходит с ума от остальных чародеек. Лили часто проситься к ним в компанию, но Корнелия всегда против Мартышки или Головастика. Несмотря на то, что стражница достаточно хорошо общается почти со всеми своими родственниками, с бабушкой ей приходится тяжело. Хоть она и прекрасная женщина и желает внучкам только самого лучшего, бабушка является достаточно надоедливой и строгой. Она наводит порядок у Корнелии в шкафу и говорит, как другие должны превозносить внучку и ценить их дружбу. Также с ней живёт кот Наполеон, которого подарила ей Вилл. ("") |-|Парень = She is normally a kind and loving person, but she can hold a grudge for some time, if the person has hurt her deeply. She can though still be very romantic and faithful. She hasn’t had that many boyfriends in her life. She has one major love, Caleb, they were together for some time, and she was really to their relationship. Caleb somehow found that they were too different, and he broke up with her, after she saved his life. Now she is with Taranee’s brother, whom the loves, and feels safe with. thumb|left|170px Калеб (сериал). Питер (комикс). Интересные факты * Самая старшая и высокая из стражниц * Любимые цвета - зелёный и золотой * Любит классическую музыку и кошек * Учится с Вилл и Элион в одном классе 9"А" (сериал 8"А") * Корнелия, как и Кадма, страдает от своей гордыни * Ненавидит шутки Ирмы, Лили в игривом настроении и глупые предложения, которые она случайно произносит Галерея CorneliaHale.jpg Cornelia_Hale0.jpg Cornelia_Hale00.jpeg Cornelia & Caleb.jpg|С Калебом Корнелия летает.jpeg Корнелия 1х03.png Поцелуй Корнелия и Калеб.jpg|Поцелуй Корнелия.jpg Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Cornelia looking at Caleb with love.png|Корнелия смотрит на Калеба с любовью. Cornelia feels a bit shy after she has called Caleb a brave hero.png|Корнелия немного стесняется после того, как назвала Калеба храбрым героем. Caleb and Cornelia looking at each other's eyes s.1 ep.12.png|Калеб и Корнелия смотрят друг другу в глаза. Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Caleb serving Cornelia and Elyon in «The Silver Dragon».png|Калеб обслуживает Корнелию и Элион в «Серебряном драконе». Hay Lin tells Blunk he won't get extra free food today.png|Девочки смотрят на Бланка. Cornelia can't understand why Elyon has agreed to date Bryan whose appearance is far from her ideal boyfriend's appearance.png|Корнелия не понимает, почему Элион встречается с Брайаном, который совсем не похож на парня её мечты. Cornelia stops talking about Bryan as Hay Lin interrupts her.png|Корнелия замолкает, когда Хай Лин перебивает её рассказ о Брайане. Cornelia asks Hay Lin why she spied on her.png|Корнелия спрашивает Хай Лин, почему они с Калебом шпионили за ней. Caleb comes to the kitchen of «The Silver Dragon» where the girls are eating.png|Калеб приходит к девочкам на кухню «Серебряного дракона». Cornelia is shocked when she learns from Caleb that Elyon is Phobos' sister.png|Корнелия шокирована, когда слышит от Калеба, что Элион – сестра Фобоса. Caleb explains to Cornelia that Elyon was brought to Earth from Meridian over 12 years ago.png|Калеб объясняет Корнелии, что Элион была перенесена на Землю около 12 лет назад. Cornelia denies that Elyon was born on Meridian.png|Корнелия отрицает, что Элион родилась на Меридиане. Cornelia categorically refuses to fight against Elyon.png|Корнелия категорически отказывается сражаться против Элион. Cornelia says that betraying her friends isn't her Guardian duty.png|Корнелия говорит, что предавать друзей не является её долгом Стражницы. Cornelia argues that if Elyon is an evil princess, she must have been already taken.png|Корнелия возражает, что если Элион злая принцесса, её бы уже непременно забрали. The Guardians listening to Yan Lin explaining to them what Phobos will do to earn Elyon's trust.png|Стражницы слушают Ян Лин, которая объясняет им, что Фобос сделает, чтобы заслужить доверие Элион. The Guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin talking about Elyon and Bryan.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Ян Лин говорят об Элион и её парне Брайане. Will and Cornelia arguing over the fact that Elyon is Phobos' sister.png|Вилл и Корнелия спорят насчёт того, что Элион – сестра Фобоса. Will doesn't understand why Blunk worries that people are running screaming from the haunted house.png|Вилл и Корнелия не понимают, почему Бланк боится, что люди в ужасе убегают из дома с привидениями. The Guardians discussing if they should tell Elyon her true identity or not.png|Стражницы обсуждают, стоит ли им рассказывать Элион о её прошлом или нет. The Guardians and Elyon talking about the school paper in the hallway.png|Стражницы и Элион общаются насчёт школьной газеты. Cornelia looking through the paper with dissatisfaction.png|Корнелия с неудовольствием перелистывает школьную газету. Cornelia claims that a paper can't be called a paper if there are no pictures of her in it.png|Корнелия заявляет, что газету нельзя назвать газетой, если в ней нет фото с ней. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Стражницы и Элион улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Mr. Collins tells the girls he's a staff supervisor of the school paper.png|Мистер Коллинз говорит девочкам, что он курирует выпуск школьной газеты. Will and Cornelia are afraid of Hay Lin telling Mr. Collins that her family uses a school paper to wrap fish cuts at the restaurant.png|Вилл и Корнелия пугаются, когда Хай Лин говорит мистеру Коллинзу, что использует школьную газету, чтобы заворачивать рыбьи потроха. Cornelia tells Will that Phobos is responsible for the fact that Elyon locker was broken into.png|Корнелия говорит Вилл, что взломанный шкафчик Элион - это один из происков Фобоса. Will tells Cornelia they aren't sure that Phobos has anything to do with Elyon's locker.png|Вилл резонно отвечает Корнелии, что они не могут быть уверены, что Фобос виноват в том, что кто-то взломал шкафчик Элион. Cornelia tells Will that they have to warn Elyon that she's hunted by Phobos' minions.png|Корнелия говорит Вилл, что нужно предупредить Элион, что за ней охотятся слуги Фобоса. Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at Blunk who has nothing important to do.png|Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на Бланка, которому нечем заняться. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb and Yan Lin sitting in «The Silver Dragon».png|Вилл, Корнелия, Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Калеб сидят в «Серебряном драконе». Cornelia disagrees with Will on her decision to let Blunk watch Elyon.png|Корнелия не согласна с решением Вилл, чтобы Бланк присматривал за Элион. Cornelia is a bit surprised when Yan Lin interrupts her saying she must respect Will's instincts.png|Корнелия удивляется, когда Ян Лин требует её уважать интуицию Вилл. Will lighting the map of portals with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.13, picture 1.png|Девочки смотрят на карту порталов, которую Вилл освещает с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will lighting the map of portals with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.13, picture 2.png|Девочки смотрят на карту порталов, которую Вилл освещает с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Hay Lin and Cornelia looking at Caleb explaining to them that purple slime belongs to the Hermeneuta Beast.png|Корнелия и Хай Лин слушают Калеба, который говорит о вепре Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin standing near a portal in the school basement, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят возле портала в подвале школы. Cornelia angrily tells Hay Lin that they aren't gonna rise a wild slimy invisible pig.png|Корнелия гневно говорит Хай Лин, что они не собираются воспитывать «сопливого невидимого свина». Will, Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin feel annoyed because of Martin's decision to stay at school day and night.png|Девочки раздражены решением Мартина караулить призраков в школе днём и ночью. Cornelia says she can think of one thing that might make Martin leave the school.png|Корнелия говорит, что знает хороший способ, как выманить Мартина из школы. The girls and Caleb smiling as they urging Irma to ask Martin out on a date.png|Девочки и Калеб улыбаются, убеждая Ирму пригласить Мартина на свидание. Cornelia quickly enters her biology class because she's late.png|Корнелия заглядывает на урок биологии. Cornelia asks her classmates what the biology teacher is explaining to them.png|Корнелия спрашивает одноклассников, что происходит на уроке. Cornelia doesn't understand what D-day means.png|Корнелия не понимает, что значит урок расчленёнки. Cornelia feels nervous when she hears about dissection day.png|Корнелия нервничает, когда слышит о расчленёнке. Cornelia says she had a lab partner (she can't tell her classmates that Elyon is on Meridian now).png|Корнелия говорит, что у неё была напарница – Элион. Cornelia comes to conclusion that she can skip dissection if Elyon isn't here.png|Корнелия думает пропустить уроки расчленения, раз Элион нет. Uria scares Cornelia and Alchemy with worms.png|Урия пугает Корнелию и Элкеми червями. Uria standing near frightened Cornelia with worms.png|Урия стоит рядом с испуганной Корнелией и держит червей. Cornelia doesn't want Will to be her new lab partner.png|Корнелия не хочет, чтобы Вилл была её новой напарницей. Cornelia harshly tells the girls that she has had it.png|Корнелия резко заявляет девочкам, что с неё хватит. Cornelia blames Will for the fact that Phobos got Elyon.png|Корнелия обвиняет Вилл в том, что из-за неё Фобос смог похитить Элион. Cornelia says she's over protecting the Veil.png|Корнелия говорит, что больше не собирается защищать Завесу. Cornelia declares that she quits being the Guardian.png|Корнелия объявляет, что она больше покидает команду Стражниц. Cornelia firmly tells the girls she isn't gonna fight big lizards and gargoyles any more.png|Корнелия твёрдо говорит, что больше не собирается бороться с гигантскими ящерицами. Cornelia listening to slow music while walking in the street.png|Корнелия слушает медленную музыку, идя по улице. Caleb bumping into Cornelia in the street.png|Калеб случайно встречает Корнелию на улице. Cornelia tells Caleb that the Meridian people don't need her because they have her best friend Elyon.png|Корнелия говорит Калебу, что с жителей Меридиана хватит того, что у них её лучшая подруга – Элион. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Cornelia who blames Will for the fact that Elyon was brought to Meridian.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу Корнелию, которая обижается на Вилл. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will.png|Далеко смотрящий камень Фобоса показывает Элион иллюзию, что Корнелия счастлива с Вилл. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will, Taranee and Hay Lin.png|Далеко смотрящий камень Фобоса показывает Элион иллюзию, что Корнелия счастлива с Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Will trying to persuade Cornelia to cut worms with her as a lab partner.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу, как Вилл пытается убедить Корнелию резать червей. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Cornelia who talks back to Will saying she isn't an Earth Guardian any more.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу Корнелию, которая говорит Вилл, что она больше не Стражница Земли. Cornelia asks Alchemy if she may come in.png|Корнелия спрашивает Элкеми, может ли войти. Alchemy tells Cornelia that the best way to deal with problems is to listen to really depressing music.png|Элкеми говорит расстроенной Корнелии, что лучший выход избавиться от проблем – это слушать музыкальный «депрессняк». Cornelia listening to depressing music, picture 1.png|Корнелия слушает депрессивную музыку. Cornelia and Alchemy lying on bed and listening to depressing music, picture 1.png|Корнелия и Элкеми лежат на кровати и слушают музыкальный «депрессняк». Cornelia listening to depressing music and feeling melancholy.png|Корнелия слушает депрессивную музыку и грустит. Cornelia and Alchemy listening to depressing music.png|Корнелия и Элкеми слушают депрессивную музыку. Cornelia listening to depressing music.png|Корнелия слушает депрессивную музыку. Cornelia is surprised when she hears Will apologizing to her for their quarrel during the radio programme.png|Корнелия удивляется, когда слышит извинения Вилл во время радиопрограммы. Cornelia listening to Will apologizing to her.png|Корнелия слушает извинения Вилл. Cornelia looking at the mudslugs crawling across the window of Alchemy's house, picture 1.png|Корнелия видит слизней, которые ползут по окну дома Элкеми. Cornelia feels disgusted when she sees the Mother slug.png|Корнелии противно, когда она видит мамашу слизня. Cornelia says she couldn't let her girls down.png|Корнелия говорит, что она не могла подвести своих подружек. Cornelia winking at her friends.png|Корнелия подмигивает девчонкам. The Guardians after they have defeated the Mother slug.png|Стражницы после того, как они победили мамашу слизня. Cornelia tells Will that she is her friend.png|Корнелия говорит Вилл, что под словом подружки она имела ввиду и её. Will and Cornelia making up, picture 1.png|Вилл и Корнелия мирятся. Will and Cornelia making up, picture 2.png|Вилл и Корнелия мирятся. Will and Cornelia laughing because they have made up.png|Вилл и Корнелия смеются, потому что они помирились. Cornelia feels happy because Irma has signed up for some kind of sports tournament which she has no idea about.png|Корнелия радуется, когда узнаёт, что Ирма записала всех на какие-то непонятные спортивные соревнования. Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin decide which outfits they're gonna put on for the sports tournament.png|Корнелия мечтает, какой спортивный костюм она наденет для соревнований. Will don't pay any attention to the other girls feeling happy because of the extreme sports tournament.png|Вилл копошится в своём шкафчике, пока остальные радостно обсуждают экстрим-турнир. Hay Lin and Cornelia looking at Will's Math test.png|Хай Лин и Корнелия смотрят в контрольную Вилл по математике. The girls can't understand why Mrs. Rudolph asked Will to meet her at her house.png|Девочки не могут понять, зачем миссис Рудольф попросила Вилл зайти к ней домой. The Heart of Kandrakar starts shining as soon as the Guardians come to Mrs. Rudolph's house.png|Сердце Кондракара на шее Вилл начинает светиться, как только Стражницы подходят к дому миссис Рудольф. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin are shocked when they see Mrs. Rudolph turning from her beast form into the human one.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин в шоке, видя превращение миссис Рудольф из чудовища в человека. Cornelia says that Elyon's so-called great power doesn't do anything good.png|Корнелия говорит, что от так называемой великой силы Элион нет толку. Cornelia interrupts Mrs. Rudolph and asks if everything is OK with Elyon.png|Корнелия перебивает миссис Рудольф и спрашивает, всё ли хорошо с Элион. Cornelia begs Elyon to listen to her s.1 ep.20.png|Корнелия умоляет Элион выслушать её. The Guardians discussing their recent talk with Elyon about her staying on Meridian.png|Стражницы обсуждают недавний разговор с Элион о её пребывании на Меридиане. Will asks Yan Lin if the whole W.I.T.C.H thing is over.png|Корнелия сидит рядом с Вилл, когда девочки решают, что им делать дальше. The Guardians preparing for the extreme tournament.png|Стражницы готовятся к экстрим-турниру. Cornelia reminds the other girls they take part in the tournament to have fun.png|Корнелия напоминает остальным, что они участвуют в экстрим-турнире, чтобы «оттянуться». The Guardians looking at the hill they're gonna race at.png|Стражницы смотрят на склон, с которого они будут скатываться. Will putting the Heart of Kandrakar to the map of portals s.1 ep.20, picture 1.png|Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят рядом с Вилл, которая подносит Сердце Кондракара к карте порталов. Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at the map of portals.png|Вилл, Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на карту порталов. The Guardians find Blunk with the Seal of Phobos at the old junkyard.png|Стражницы находят Бланка с печатью Фобоса на старой свалке. The Guardians turning back into ordinary people and falling on earth because Will has dropped the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Стражницы превращаются обратно в людей и падают на землю, потому что Вилл выронила из рук Сердце Кондракара. The Guardians watching the Heart of Kandrakar absorbing the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы с замиранием смотрят, как Сердце Кондракара поглощает печать Фобоса. Cornelia worrying when the Heart of Kandrakar shows her captured Caleb.png|Корнелия переживает, когда Сердце Кондракара показывает ей взятого в плен Калеба. Blunk explains to the Guardians that Caleb is in the work camp in Hoogong Gorge.png|Бланк объясняет Стражницам, что Калеб находится на каменоломне в ущелье Хугонг. Caleb and Cornelia listening to Phobos talking about his plans for Elyon.png|Калеб и Корнелия слушают Фобоса, который говорит о своих планах насчёт Элион. Cornelia looking forward to her ball getting the bowling pins.png|Корнелия с нетерпением ждёт, чтобы её мяч сбил все кегли. Cornelia asks Caleb if it's possible to get under Cavigor from the Infinite City.png|Корнелия спрашивает Калеба, можно ли попасть в Кавигор через Заветный город. Caleb explains to the Guardians everything about Cavigor.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как устроен Кавигор. Cornelia thanks the girls for helping her make the cookies.png|Корнелия благодарит девочек за то, что они помогают ей готовить печенье. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to transform the girls into the Guardians.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы превратить девочек в Стражниц. Cornelia worrying about Caleb taking part in the leadership challenge.png|Корнелия переживает за Калеба, который участвует в лидерском поединке. Cornelia is worried about Caleb who's taking part in the leadership challenge.png|Корнелия переживает за Калеба, который участвует в лидерском поединке. Cornelia supposes that if the trap isn't hidden it must be in plain sight.png|Корнелия полагает, что если ловушка не спрятана, то она должна быть на виду. The Guardians are surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы окружены Ларвеками. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin laying the cookies out on the table.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин раскладывают печенье на столе. Cornelia says that Mrs. Knickerbocker is coming, picture 1.png|Корнелия говорит, что идёт миссис Никербокер. The girls listening to Hay Lin speaking about her nightmare about Elyon.png|Девочки слушают Хай Лин, которая рассказывает им о своём кошмаре про Элион. Cornelia and Irma laughing at Irma's attempt to steal Cornelia's croissant.png|Ирма и Корнелия смеются над неудачной попыткой Ирмы стянуть круассан Корнелии. Cornelia tells Will that she can't think about her science test when Caleb might be in trouble.png|Корнелия говорит Вилл, что не может ни о чём думать, когда подумает, что Калеб может быть в беде. Cornelia says that Will looks boystruck.png|Корнелия говорит, что Вилл выглядит «втюренной». The girls walking in the street and talking about Mr. Huggles.png|Девочки идут по улице и говорят о мистере Хагглсе. Cornelia worrying about Caleb.png|Корнелия переживает за Калеба. Will is happy because Matt is text messaging her.png|Корнелия смотрит, что Мэтт написал Вилл в сообщении. The Guardians walking in the street s.1 ep.24.png|Стражницы идут по улице. Will says that her mum has forbidden pets but she didn't say anything about 7-foot tall humanoids from the meta world.png|Вилл говорит, что её мама запретила животных, но ничего не сказала о двухметровых гуманоидах из параллельного мира. Cornelia says that she has first aid training in case of cheerleading accidents meaning that she can help wounded Tynar.png|Корнелия сообщает, что прошла курсы первой помощи для болельщиц и может помочь раненому Тинару. The girls laughing at Tynar who thinks that laundry is a dungeon.png|Девочки смеются над Тинаром, который думает, что прачечная – это камера пыток. |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Стражницы приземляются после трансформации. The Guardians decide how they're gonna fight against Larvek.png|Стражницы думают, как им победить Ларвека. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin landing after the transformation s.1 ep.13.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин приземляются после трансформации. Cornelia rising into the air to fight against the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Корнелия поднимается в воздух, чтобы атаковать детёныша вепря Герменути. Cornelia, Will and Hay Lin worrying about Caleb trying to catch the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Корнелия, Вилл и Хай Лин переживают насчёт Калеба, который в одиночку пытается поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb, Will and Cornelia falling on the ground after spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл и Корнелия падают на землю после того, как Хай Лин покрутила их в своём торнадо. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Cornelia says they will have to shower in disinfectant after returning the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast back home.png|Корнелия говорит, что после того, как они отправят домой детёныша вепря Герменути, надо мыться под душом с дезинфекцией. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the mother Hermeneuta Beast that appears in front of them.png|Калеб и Стражницы напуганы мамашей Герменути, которая появляется прямо перед ними. Cornelia says she envies Irma who doesn't have to fight against the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Корнелия говорит, что завидует Ирме, которой не приходится сражаться с мамашей Герменути. Cornelia realises that they don't need to catch the mother Hermeneuta Beast because she will follow her baby.png|Корнелия понимает, что им не нужно ловить мамашу Герменути, потому что она пойдёт следом за своим малышом. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin holding the net to catch the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин держат сеть, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Cornelia waiting for the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast to get into the net.png|Корнелия ждёт, когда детёныш вепря Герменути попадётся в сеть. The Guardians throwing the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast into the portal.png|Стражницы отправляют детёныша вепря Герменути в портал. Cornelia asks the girls to distract the Mother slug.png|Корнелия велит девочкам отвлекать мамашу слизня. Caleb hugging exhausted Cornelia as soon as she lands the ground after sending the Mother slug to the portal.png|Калеб обнимает обессилевшую после борьбы с мамашей слизнем Корнелию. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. The Guardians are ready to fight against the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с печатью Фобоса. Caleb is surprised that Cornelia and the other Guardians came so quickly to the work camp.png|Калеб очень удивлён, что Корнелия и другие Стражницы так быстро нашли его на каторге. The Guardians came to the work camp in Hoogong Gorge to save Caleb.png|Стражницы прибыли в каменоломню ущелья Хугонг, чтобы спасти Калеба. Caleb kissing Cornelia s.1 ep.20.png|Калеб целует Корнелию. Cornelia is pleased that Caleb kissed her.png|Корнелия улыбается после того, как Калеб поцеловал её. Cornelia doesn't approve of Caleb warning her about simple things like she's a fool.png|Корнелии не нравится, что Калеб общается с ней как с дурой. Will, Caleb, Cornelia and Blunk are afraid of the scuttlers attacking them.png|Вилл, Калеб, Корнелия и Бланк боятся окруживших их Ползунов. Will and Cornelia help Caleb stand up.png|Вилл и Корнелия помогают Калебу подняться на ноги. Will and Cornelia flying away with Caleb and Blunk from the scuttlers.png|Вилл и Корнелия улетают от Ползунов вместе с Калебом и Бланком. Will and Cornelia standing in the illusion that the Browns see after eating hallucinogenic food.png|Вилл и Корнелия находятся в иллюзии, которую видят накормленные дурманом Брауны. Cornelia tells Taranee and Hay Lin that nothing can be worse in their situation than the scuttlers.png|Корнелия говорит Тарани и Хай Лин, что ничего не может быть хуже, чем тюрьма с тараканами-людоедами. Cornelia and Irma tell Will that Cedric will soon be here.png|Корнелия и Ирма говорят Вилл, что Седрик очень скоро будет здесь. Will and Cornelia are afraid of Cedric and the scuttlers attacking them.png|Вилл и Корнелия боятся Седрика и Ползунов, которые нападают на них с двух сторон. Cornelia thanking the Browns for bringing up her best friend Elyon.png|Корнелия благодарит Алборна и Мирадей за то, что они 13 лет воспитывали Элион как родную. Cornelia thinks that she'll manage to operate the dough because sugar and wheat are earth products.png|Корнелия считает, что тесто будет слушаться её, потому что мука рождена землёй. Cornelia realises that the stranger who's breaking into the house is Caleb.png|Корнелия узнаёт Калеба в незнакомце, который пытался вломиться в дом Тарани. Cornelia hugging exhausted Caleb.png|Корнелия обнимает обессилевшего Калеба. Cornelia looking at Will who should decide how they're gonna help the rebels who were captured.png|Корнелия смотрит на Вилл, которая должна решить, как они помогут захваченным в плен мятежникам. Cornelia hesitates if letting Blunk make the cookies is a good idea.png|Корнелия сомневается, что доверить Бланку приготовление печенья хорошая идея. Cornelia calls Caleb wonderful.png|Корнелия называет Калеба чудесным. Caleb taking Cornelia's hand.png|Калеб берёт Корнелию за руку. Caleb giving Cornelia a smile after they have nearly been seen by the other Guardians.png|Калеб улыбается Корнелии после того, как их вдвоём чуть не увидели остальные Стражницы. The girls in their Guardian forms inside the Larvek web.png|Девочки в облике Стражниц внутри паутины Ларвеков. Will, Cornelia and Irma flying out of the underground tunnel.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Ирма вылетают из подземного туннеля. Cornelia tells the rebels that Larvek hatchlings were waiting for them at the signing ceremony.png|Корнелия говорит мятежникам, что вместо подписания договора их бы съели детёныши Ларвеков. Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee standing on the bank of lake Morthern.png|Хай Лин, Корнелия и Тарани стоят на берегу озера Мортерн. Cornelia is afraid that the Kaithim made Irma fall into the lake.png|Корнелия напугана за Ирму, которую Кайтим сбросил в озеро. Cornelia prepares to attack the Kaithim.png|Корнелия готова атаковать Кайтима. Irma asks Cornelia to come to the Kaithim hit by lightnings and wait until her hair stand on end.png|Ирма просит Корнелию подлететь к Кайтиму и ждать, пока волосы не встанут дыбом. The Guardians watching the Kaithim dying, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как погибает Кайтим. Taranee looking at Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin after Blunk has told her that something bad is happening in Phobos' castle.png|Тарани смотрит на Корнелию, Ирму и Хай Лин после того, как Бланк сообщил ей о срочности у замка Фобоса. The Morpions surrounding Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma.png|Морпионы окружают Хай Лин, Корнелию и Ирму. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Guardians are afraid of the Morpions crawling to them.png|Стражницы боятся Морпионов, которые ползут прямо к ним. The Guardians rising into the air to avoid being stung by the Morpions.png|Стражницы взлетают, чтобы Морпионы не ужалили их. Will and Cornelia supporting unconscious Taranee who was stung by the Morpion.png|Вилл и Корнелия поддерживают бессознательную Тарани, которую ужалил Морпион. Will and Cornelia can't understand what is wrong with Taranee who was stung by the Morpion.png|Вилл и Корнелия не понимают, что произошло с Тарани. Cornelia looking at wounded Tynar with compassion.png|Корнелия с жалостью смотрит на раненого Тинара. Caleb tells Cornelia and Will that he's gonna return to the tunnels to save his father and the other rebels.png|Калеб говорит Корнелии и Вилл, что ему нужно вернуться в подземелье, чтобы спасти своего отца и остальных мятежников. The Guardians are ready to save Caleb and Blunk from the monster tree.png|Корнелия готова спасти Калеба и Бланка от дерева-живоглота. Blunk hugging Cornelia who saved him from the monster tree.png|Бланк обнимает Корнелию, которая спасала его от дерева-живоглота. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= Cornelia unsuccessfully summoning a plastic floor to rise.png|Корнелия безуспешно пытается заставить «восстать» пластиковый пол. The Guardians trapped in Larvek's web.png|Стражницы застряли в паутине Ларвека. Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. The Guardians trying to get out of Larvek's web.png|Стражницы пытаются выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Cornelia summoning railroad ties to make a cage for Larvek out of them, picture 1.png|Корнелия заставляет шпалы взлететь, чтобы сделать из них клетку для Ларвека. Cornelia summoning railroad ties to make a cage for Larvek out of them, picture 2.png|Корнелия заставляет шпалы взлететь, чтобы сделать из них клетку для Ларвека. Cornelia constructing a cage for Lavek out of railroad ties, picture 1.png|Корнелия строит клетку вокруг Ларвека из шпал. Cornelia constructing a cage for Lavek out of railroad ties, picture 2.png|Корнелия строит клетку вокруг Ларвека из шпал. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him, picture 1.png|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him, picture 2.png|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin blowing Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин сдувает Калеба, Вилл, Корнелию и невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Cornelia breaking the floor tiles to knock the mother Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 1.png|Корнелия ломает напольную плитку, чтобы сбить мамашу Герменути с ног. Cornelia breaking the floor tiles to knock the mother Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 2.png|Корнелия ломает напольную плитку, чтобы сбить мамашу Герменути с ног. Cornelia lifting a desk to use it as a Caleb's shield against the mother Hermeneuta Beast's hooves.png|Корнелия поднимает парту, чтобы закрыть ею Калеба от удара копыт мамаши Герменути. The mother Hermenuta Beast chasing the Guardians who are gonna throw her baby back into the portal, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути преследует Стражниц, который хотят отправить её малыша обратно на Меридиан. Cornelia breaking the surface of the earth to dig a giant hole.png|Корнелия разламывает поверхность земли, чтобы вырыть гигантскую дыру вокруг мамаши слизня. Cornelia digging a giant hole to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 1.png|Корнелия делает гигантскую дыру, чтобы вытащить мамашу слизня из-под земли. Cornelia digging a giant hole to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 2.png|Корнелия делает гигантскую дыру, чтобы вытащить мамашу слизня из-под земли. Cornelia digging a giant hole to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 3.png|Корнелия делает гигантскую дыру, чтобы вытащить мамашу слизня из-под земли. Cornelia digging a giant hole to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 4.png|Корнелия делает гигантскую дыру, чтобы вытащить мамашу слизня из-под земли. Cornelia trying to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 1.png|Корнелия пытается достать мамашу слизня из-под земли и поднять её в воздух. Cornelia trying to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 2.png|Корнелия пытается достать мамашу слизня из-под земли и поднять её в воздух. Cornelia trying to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 3.png|Корнелия пытается достать мамашу слизня из-под земли и поднять её в воздух. It's extremely hard for Cornelia to lift the Mother slug out of the ground.png|Корнелии очень трудно поднимать мамашу слизня в воздух. Cornelia lifting the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 1.png|Корнелия поднимает мамашу слизня в воздух. Cornelia turning the Mother slug forward to the portal to drop her into it, picture 1.png|Корнелия разворачивает мамашу слизня в воздухе, чтобы отправить её в портал. Cornelia turning the Mother slug forward to the portal to drop her into it, picture 2.png|Корнелия разворачивает мамашу слизня в воздухе, чтобы отправить её в портал. Cornelia sending the Mother slug to Meridian with great difficulty.png|Корнелия с огромным трудом отправляет мамашу слизня в портал. Cornelia using her powers against the guards s.1 ep.20.png|Корнелия использует свои силы против стражников. The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы приземляются после превращения. Cornelia using her powers to make a hole in the ceiling of the Infinite City, picture 1.png|Корнелия делает проход в потолке Заветного города. Cornelia using her powers to make a hole in the ceiling of the Infinite City, picture 2.png|Корнелия делает проход в потолке Заветного города. Cornelia using her powers to make a hole in the ceiling of the Infinite City, picture 3.png|Корнелия делает проход в потолке Заветного города. Cornelia lowering the stones to get to Cavigor from the Infinite City, picture 1.png|Корнелия опускает камни, чтобы попасть из Заветного города в Кавигор. Cornelia lowering the stones to get to Cavigor from the Infinite City, picture 2.png|Корнелия опускает камни, чтобы попасть из Заветного города в Кавигор. Cornelia lowering the stones to get to Cavigor from the Infinite City, picture 3.png|Корнелия опускает камни, чтобы попасть из Заветного города в Кавигор. Cornelia making a crack in the down level of Cavigor.png|Корнелия пробивает проход на нижнем уровне Кавигора. Cornelia sealing the hole that leads to the Infinite City.png|Корнелия заваливает проход, ведущий в Заветный город. Cornelia crushing the two scuttlers with stones.png|Корнелия давит двух Ползунов камнями. Cornelia opens the Browns' cell.png|Корнелия открывает камеру Браунов. Cornelia making an avalanche to seal the way to the Cavigor cells, picture 1.png|Корнелия создаёт обвал, чтобы перекрыть Седрику проход к тюремным камерам Кавигора. Cornelia making an avalanche to seal the way to the Cavigor cells, picture 2.png|Корнелия создаёт обвал, чтобы перекрыть Седрику проход к тюремным камерам Кавигора. Cornelia using her powers to lift the dough up, picture 1.png|Корнелия использует свои силы, чтобы поднять тесто. Cornelia using her powers to lift the dough up, picture 2.png|Корнелия использует свои силы, чтобы поднять тесто. The Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается, запирая Стражниц внутри. The Larvek web shrinking above the Guardians.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается над головами Стражниц. Larveks falling into the underground tunnel created by Cornelia.png|Корнелия создаёт подземный туннель, чтобы Ларвеки туда провалились. Cornelia making Larveks fall into her underground tunnel.png|Корнелия создаёт подземный туннель, чтобы Ларвеки туда провалились. Cornelia making a hole in earth to get out of the underground tunnel.png|Корнелия пробивает дыру, чтобы выбраться из подземного туннеля. Cornelia lifting the stones to attack the Kaithim.png|Корнелия поднимает камни, чтобы атаковать ими Кайтима. Cornelia's hair standing on end because of the voltage caused by lightning.png|Волосы Корнелии встают дыбом от напряжения, вызванного молнией. Elyon knocking Cornelia down with the power of her light waves.png|Элион отбрасывает Корнелию силой световых волн. Cornelia breaking the surface of the ground to fight against the monster tree.png|Корнелия разламывает поверхность земли, чтобы сразиться с деревом-живоглотом. Cornelia binding the monster tree's roots.png|Корнелия закручивает корни дерева-живоглота. The monster tree attacking Cornelia with its branch that resembles a hand, picture 1.png|Дерево-живоглот атакует Корнелию веткой. The monster tree attacking Cornelia with its branch that resembles a hand, picture 3.png|Дерево-живоглот атакует Корнелию веткой. Cornelia fighting against the monster tree.png|Корнелия сражается с деревом-живоглотом. Cornelia breaking the surface of the ground to send the monster tree underground, picture 1.png|Корнелия разламывает поверхность земли, чтобы дерево-живоглот туда провалилось. Cornelia breaking the surface of the ground to send the monster tree underground, picture 2.png|Корнелия разламывает поверхность земли, чтобы дерево-живоглот туда провалилось. Cornelia making the monster tree go under earth, picture 2.png|Корнелия заставляет дерево-живоглота провалиться под землю. Cornelia making the monster tree go under earth.png|Корнелия заставляет дерево-живоглота провалиться под землю. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= Cornelia hiding behind the stone wall from Cedric's attack.gif|Корнелия защищается от атаки Седрика. Cornelia binding Cedric with lianas.gif|Корнелия обвивает лианами Седрика, который крутится внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him.gif|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around in the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин крутит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Hay Lin stops spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around inside the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин прекращает крутить Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Cedric hitting Cornelia with his tail.gif|Седрик лишает Корнелию сознания ударом своего хвоста. Cedric jumping out of the lake to attack Cornelia.gif|Седрик выпрыгивает из воды, чтобы схватить Корнелию. Cornelia using her powers to make a hole in the ceiling of the Infinite City.gif|Корнелия делает проход в потолке Заветного города. Cornelia lowering the stones to get to Cavigor from the Infinite City, picture 1.gif|Корнелия опускает камни, чтобы попасть из Заветного города в Кавигор. Cornelia lowering the stones to get to Cavigor from the Infinite City, picture 2.gif|Корнелия опускает камни, чтобы попасть из Заветного города в Кавигор. Cornelia making a crack in the down level of Cavigor.gif|Корнелия пробивает проход на нижнем уровне Кавигора. Cornelia sealing the hole that leads to the Infinite City.gif|Корнелия заваливает проход, ведущий в Заветный город. Cornelia crushing the two scuttlers with stones.gif|Корнелия давит двух Ползунов камнями. Cornelia opens the Browns' cell.gif|Корнелия открывает камеру Браунов. Cornelia making an avalanche to seal the way to the Cavigor cells.gif|Корнелия создаёт обвал, чтобы перекрыть Седрику проход к тюремным камерам Кавигора. Cornelia lifting the pastry.gif|Корнелия использует свои силы, чтобы поднять тесто. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.gif|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking, image 1.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается вокруг Стражниц. Larveks falling into the underground tunnel created by Cornelia.gif|Корнелия создаёт подземный туннель, чтобы Ларвеки туда провалились. Cornelia making a hole in the ground to get out of the underground tunnel.gif|Корнелия пробивает дыру, чтобы выбраться из подземного туннеля. |-|Комикс= Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= Caleb greeting Cornelia s.2 ep.17.png|Калеб встречает Корнелию на Замбалле. Will explains to the girls how they will take the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa.png|Вилл объясняет девочкам, как отобрать Сердце Меридиана у Нериссы. Irma, Caleb and Cornelia accept Will and Kadma's plan on defeating Nerissa, picture 1.png|Ирма, Калеб и Корнелия одобряют план разгрома Нериссы, который придумали Вилл и Кадма. Cornelia and Caleb are a bit surprised that Kadma asked Cornelia to approach.png|Корнелия и Калеб удивлены, что Кадма попросила Корнелию подойти к ней. Cornelia says it's logical they don't say purplespeaking instead of greenspeaking on Zamballa.png|Корнелия считает, что общение с растениями логично на Замбалле. Cornelia feels embarrassed when Kadma tells her to concentrate, picture 1.png|Корнелия смущается, когда Кадма велит ей сосредоточиться. Kadma asks the Heart of Zamballa to help her hear all her loyal subjects plants, picture 2.png|Кадма и Корнелия пытаются связаться с растениями Замбаллы. The Zamballan plants tell Cornelia where Nerissa and her Knights are.png|Растения сообщают Корнелии, где сейчас Нерисса и её рыцари. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 1.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. Kadma, Will, Cornelia and Taranee ready to fight Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction at the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма, Вилл, Корнелия и Тарани готовы сразиться с Нериссой и её рыцарями на болотах Шине. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= Cornelia talking to the Zamballan jungles.png|Корнелия разговаривает с джунглями Замбаллы. Khor running at Cornelia and Caleb, picture 2.png|Гор несётся на Корнелию и Калеба. Cornelia creating a mound of earth to distract Khor, picture 1.png|Корнелия создаёт огромную кучу земли, чтобы остановить Гора. Cornelia creating a mound of earth to distract Khor, picture 2.png|Корнелия создаёт огромную кучу земли, чтобы остановить Гора. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Ученики Категория:Стихия земли Категория:Требуется перевод en:Cornelia Hale de:Cornelia Hale es:Cornelia Hale it:Cornelia Hale fr:Cornelia Hale ro:Cornelia Hale